Galaxy Perseus U:TD
|image= }} Galaxy Perseus U:TD is a Beyblade that is owned by Carmer Ville. He evolved from Cyber Perseus in battle against the Wing twins. He is an Attack Bey. As his name suggests, every time he battles, he creates another blackhole or disaster in the galaxy (Galaxy Perseus). In fact, blackholes form around his Performance Tip as he spins. This causes slight damage to him and causes most Beys to hit him in a slow manner. Carmer is now trying to contemplate whether to retire from battling or keep on going and risk losing the Milky Way. Facebolt: Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a Greek hero who slayed the Medusa, escaped the Gorgon and saved the princess, Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Destroyer" beneath it, while on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Perseus *Weight: 2.7 grams Perseus is unlike any other Energy Rings, in that it does not contain any plastic which may block the prongs on left and right-spin Launchers from attaching. Due to this, it gives it the ability to spin both left and right unlike most Beys which are only right-spin. Just like the L-Drago series, Perseus can be rotated 180 degrees to change between two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode". There are three protrusions resulting in a triangle-like design. This is a redesign of the original Perseus Energy Ring. It resembles Aries but it is able to be rotated 180 degrees, causing two modes. It has the same names as Gravity Perseus' two modes. It is shiny purple. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *Weight: 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic blue color and much like Storm, resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement. Each of these wings has the appearance of Pegasus' wings and bears a striking resemblance to the Cyber Fusion Wheel. However, like Cyber, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the main part of the Wheel, covering the Smash Attack points. It is also too light to provide heavy hits on opposing Beyblades. Fusion Wheels such as Lightning and Beat are much better for Attack-Type combos whereas Galaxy is not. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, the paint will chip off during battles and result into a dull grey colour, however, the paint on the Hasbro Galaxy seems to last longer than Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1. 4D Performance Tip: Ultimate Top Drive *Weight: 9.8 grams Ultimate Top Drive is one of the new kind of 4D Performance Tips. It switches from WD to F by the energy of the blackholes that form around it. It is black with a black tip. Attack: 5 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 3 Special Moves *Alpha Dark Saber: Galaxy Perseus U:TD first finishing move. Small beams of dark matter shoot from Perseus' Fusion Wheel and hit opposing Bey. *Metal Perseus Destroyer: Galaxy Perseus U:TD second finishing move. It causes Perseus to move rapidly around the stadium and hit the opponent repeatedly. *Destroy Delta Force: Galaxy Perseus U:TD first Special Move. It causes dark energy to pour from Galaxy Perseus U:TD and fill the stadium. This causes the opponent to not be able to see and also gives Perseus the chance to knockout the opponent. *Galaxy Nova: Galaxy Perseus U:TD second Special Move. Perseus moves rapidly around the stadium and makes a black hole occur inside the stadium usually resulting in harm and great risk. This move will almost automatically kill any Attack or Stamina Beyblade, but Defense and Balance can have a resistance towards it. Gallery Galaxy-Perseus-U-TD.png|Galaxy Perseus U:TD spinning Galaxy-Destroyer.png|This is Galaxy Perseus U:TD Perseus .png|Galaxy Perseus U:TD Beast Mode Galaxy Perseus U:TD Statistics Category:The Delta Triangle Category:Team Delta Triangle Category:Unregistered Beys